Just because of some Black Paint
by RLBB
Summary: When Beast boy,in his cat form, gets covered in black paint Raven see's him and thinks it's an ordinary cat and decides to take him back to the tower. She talks to the cat and tells it about her feelings for a certain changeling.


_Well just a fic that I randomly thought of in the middle of the night and am deciding to post. It's not the best written fic in the world I just hope its okay._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans if I did Raven and Beast boy would be together by now._

BBRBBRBBRBBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBRBBR

Raven sat in her room meditating, or at least attempting to meditate. Only every time she closed her eyes and image of her green teammate popped into her head. After what seemed like the millionth attempt to calm down Raven gave up and flopped onto her bed and sighed.

The changeling had been on her mind a lot lately.

"Argh! Why do I keep thinking about him!" Raven yelled

By now Raven new very well why she was thinking those thoughts (say that 10 times fast). She had come to terms with -after a long time- how much she was in love with Beast boy. She just didn't want to do about it, and her emotions were starting to go nuts.

_**Flasback**_

"_Hey Raven, what are ya' doin'?" Beast boy questioned as he slid into the seat next to her._

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" Raven snapped_

"_Um……..sittin' there and looking pretty," Beast boy said with a grin._

_Raven blushed and quickly pulled her hood up._

"_I-I was thinking more along the lines of eating breakfast._

**_CRACK!_**

_Raven looked down to see that her mug had cracked well more like broken in half._

"_Rae are you okay?" Beast boy asked, concern filling his eyes._

"_Y-Yeah….I have to go meditate," Raven stood up and rushed to her room._

_**End Flashback**_

Now here she was. Lying on her bed and in no state to meditate.

'I think I'll take a walk. Yeah that's it I just need to take a walk to clear my head' thought Raven. She went to her closet and got a pair of black baggy pants and a navy blue hooded sweatshirt. Raven left her room and made sure the coast was clear before entering the living room and quickly slipping outside. Once in the open air Raven took off for the mainland.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back at the tower Beast boy lay sprawled on the bed thinking about what had happened with Raven at breakfast earlier.

"I can't believe I called her pretty out loud, even though she is………." Beast boy thought out loud

"I could have sworn she blushed," He thought puzzled. For a long time now, he had been attracted to the dark empath.

'She's so beautiful. I can't tell her how I feel though, it'll ruin our friendship. Besides she thinks I'm an idiot who tells stupid jokes.' Beast boy thought.

'I guess I'll go for a walk. That always helps me think' Beast boy went down to the main entrance of the tower. Not bothering to change clothes because he would just morph into a cat instead.

Beast boy walked through the back alleys of the city, not wanting to draw attention to his green fur. As he walked he heard a shout above him.

"Look Out!" called a man

'What am I supposed to be looking out for?" Beast boy thought to himself. Then suddenly a liquid like some sort of paint and was splashed all over him.

He shook himself to get the substance off but it stuck to his fur. Beast boy walked up to a cracked mirror near a dumpster and looked in it. He saw himself except for one little detail. His fur was black. Pitch black.

'That stuff the guy threw must have been black paint! That's why he yelled to make sure no one got black paint on them.' Beast boy concluded.

'Guess I'm going to have to go home and clean up. I'm really hungry anyway. You see the past few days Beast boy had too much on his mind-mainly Raven- to really eat anything.'

Raven walked through the streets of Jump city, peering into store windows. She had just stopped at a book store, but she didn't buy anything she was too distracted with thoughts about Beast boy. She came out of the bookstore with no purchases, which was an amazing feat for Raven. She_ never_ came out of a bookstore empty handed.

'I better head home. I'm kinda hungry and sleepy.' Raven thought as she turned around walking in the direction of the Tower. Raven walked past an alley when she abruptly stopped, to see a black cat. It was walking slowly and seemed to be a bit under weight. It looked like it hadn't eaten a decent meal in a couple of days.

'That cat is like a stick' Raven thought staring at the cat as it made its way to who knows where.

'Awwwww……….The poor kitty is hungry' sympathized Happy.

'With a skinny body like that it's a wonder the cat has enough energy to walk at all,' Knowledge stated.

'He's al alone, tired and on the verge of death,' Timid sniffled.

'Stop being so dramatic! The cat just needs a bit of fattening up!' Brave reasoned.

'We should leave him to starve and rot away in a damp dark alley!' boomed Rage.

Raven contemplated her options. She could A) Take the cat back to the tower with her and give it something to eat. B) Go with Rage's idea and leave the cat to rot in a damp dark alley. Raven decided she'd much rather prefer option A. Raven walked up beside the cat and scooped it up. The cat looked up towards Raven's face its emerald eyes glistening in the sunlight.

"C'mon I'm going to get you something to eat," Raven spoke to the cat as she headed toward the Tower. Little did you know that cat was Beast boy covered in black paint.

'Wow, I never knew Rae would ever take pity on a cat because it looked hungry. I guess I should tell her it's me, but wait! This is my chance to find out more about Rae. I mean I won't stay here that long, so it'll be fine.' Beast boy sat on the floor patiently waiting for Raven who at the time had gone to get him or Midnight (what Raven had named him) some milk.

"Hey Midnight, I hope you'll drink soy milk because we're out of everything else," said Raven as she entered her room. She put down a bowl of Soy milk in front of Beast boy. He quickly lapped up the milk taking it in big gulps as if he was afraid that if he dared to stop someone would take it away.

Raven chuckled at the display before her as she sat on her bed. Beast boy slurped up the remains of the soy milk and hopped onto the bed beside Raven. She started stroking his back. Beast boy relaxed and watched Raven's face as she pet him.

'She looks so peaceful. It's nothing like the Raven I know. It's like she's thinking of something pleasant.

"Midnight, you remind me of Beast boy," Raven said, breaking the silence. Beast boy's head perked up at the mention of his name.

"Not that that's a bad thing considering the fact he's sweet, caring, and cute," She continued. Beast boy was sitting with his back straight staring wide- eyed at Raven.

'She thinks those thing about me!' Beast boy screamed in his head.

'And she thinks I-I-I'm cute, b-but doesn't she hate me!' Beast boy's thoughts were in disarray.

He was snapped back into reality when Raven spoke again.

"Midnight, can I tell you a secret?" she asked staring at the "black" cat. Beast boy nodded still stuck on what she had previously said.

"I'm in love with Beast boy," Raven whispered in "Midnights" ear. Beast boy who was sitting on the edge of the bed fell of in total shock.

Midnight? Midnight? Are you okay?" Raven asked peering over the side of the bed. But what she saw was not a black feline. Instead it was Beast boy covered in what seemed like black paint.

Raven's eyes got as big as dinner plates. She sat frozen on the bed staring at Beast boy who was in turn staring at her intently as if he was trying to decipher a difficult puzzle. He finally broke the silence

"Did you mean it?" Raven being brought back into reality just stared at him. Her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Rae why are you crying?" Beast boy asked confused. A lone tear fell down Raven's pale cheek but she still did not speak.

Beast boy slowly got off the floor and sat beside Raven. He slowly wrapped her arms around Raven and pulled her into his lap. Raven broke out in tears. She buried her head into his chest as if searching for comfort in his warmth. Beast boy held her close and gently rocked her back and forth. Raven's sobs died down and her breathing steadied. Beast boy looked down at her and she stared into his emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry…" was all she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Beast boy laid Raven on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He planted a kiss on her forehead before he left to get cleaned up.

Raven awoke to find herself in her bed. She rolled over to look at her digital alarm clock, it read 11:58.

'Is it morning!' Raven thought before looking out her window to see darkness.

'Well that answers my question. The other Titans must all be asleep' suddenly all the events of the day flooded into her mind.

"Ugh..," groaned Raven

"I can't face this. What am I supposed to Beast boy? I totally wrecked our friendship. If we ever had one in the first place," Raven pulled the covers over her head.

_**KNOCK**_

"Who is it?" Raven called weakly.

"It's me," came the unmistakable voice of Beast boy. Raven remained silent.

"Rae, open up," Beast boy called again, but her position did not change.

"Fine I'll come in on my own," Beast boy morphed into a fly and sat on her bed. He morphed back and then spoke.

"Rae, listen to me. I need to know if you meant what you said. You know that you loved me," the last sentence barely a whisper, yet Raven heard it.

"I'm sorry," came a muffled reply from Raven, who was under the covers.

"You said that, but what are you sorry for?" Beast boy firmly asked. Raven, sensing the seriousness in Beast boy pulled the covers off her head and spoke.

"I'm sorry for ruining our friendship. I'm sorry I'm always mean to you. I'm sorry I make fun of your jokes and not to mention you, I mean I really don't mean to do those things, I never wanted to hurt you because I love you and-0" she was cut off by Beast boy's lips being pressed to hers.

Raven responded by kissing back. They broke apart and Beast boy started to talk.

"Raven it did hurt when you shot down all my attempts to crack a joke,"

Raven looked down at her hands wincing at his words.

"…but it wasn't because of what you said. It was because _you_ said it. The one I loved seemed to hate me,"

Raven's head jerked up

"Y-you l-l-love me?" Raven whispered.

"If I didn't love you would I do this?" Beast boy leaned in and captured Raven in another kiss. This kiss lasted longer than the first and was filled with more passion. After pulling apart Raven smiled and Beast boy grinned.

"So do you wanna hear a joke?" Beast boy asked Raven rolled her eyes

"You always now how to ruin the moment don't you?" She said with a yawn.

"Yup. Anyway you should get to bed it's almost 12:30'" Raven nodded and slipped back under the covers.

In no time she was fast asleep, a small smile gracing her lips. Beast boy decide to stay for the night so he morphed into a cat and curled up by Raven. He licked her cheek and smiled softly.

'To think this all happened just because of some black paint…' was his final thought before drifting into the dream world himself.

**THE END**

_**A/N: **I hope its okay. I would really like it if you reviewed and told me what you think of this fic. I would like to thank the people who reviewed my first story. So thank you to Will-the-Titan, Raven052792, Robyn J., Chibi Horsewoman, AnimationWickedRaven, Moonchild10, FullWhicanAlchemist, starrobfreak4, librastar, Dragon Girl, soenx(a.k.a shadow), Violet Aura, RainSprite03, WindyDays, and last but not least Tidiku. Thanx to all you guys hands out cookies to all her reviewers . See ya _


End file.
